StarCraft II Q
Chat with Devs: Between adding new unit models and sliming up the zerg buildings, the StarCraft II art team has also spent some time on some little details that make the game come alive, such as new unit death animations. Featured below, we have a protoss carrier being blown out of the sky by a squad of terran marines, as well as several zerg units falling to their fates. http://www.starcraft2.com/features/misc/deathanimations.xml As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if you're enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 51 --- 1. Add an option in the menu to disable the windows key, and same thing goes for ALT-TAB? And add an EASY way to squelch your opponent. When their name “IllIIlIIlIIlIIlllI” (L & i), it's a little difficult. While we are not considering disabling the windows key and Alt+Tab, we are looking into the naming policy to prevent problems like the one you described. 2. StarCraft 2's terrain properties such as Xel'Naga towers, destroyable barriers and Brush have a significant effect on gameplay and appear to create specific points of interest/advantage on the map. Are there plans to introduce additional terrain buffs/effect to the battlefield? The current terrain features are not finalized. We still have these three map features in the game and we plan to keep them during the beta, but it is always possible to add more features if we find something that's balanced and encourages exciting game play. 3. Since there are/were plans to integrate voice communications into multiplayer, will StarCraft 2 replays be able to include Audio, as well as chat? Replay files do not include audio. However you will be able to see all text chats while you are watching replay. 4. You have talked a bit about replay functions lately and since patches will come up definitely former replays won't work if the system sticks with SC1 or W3. Do you plan on making changes here so that players can view older replays ever after patches occur? Yes, even as the game gets patched, you will be able to watch replays of matches played on older versions. 5. The interface we see in Battle Reports – is this interface available for Observers during a live game (in real time), or only while viewing replays, or both? The interface you've seen in Battle Reports will be available in observer mode as well as in replays during beta. 6. StarCraft II is a package consisting of single player/campaign, multiplayer (+replay viewer), map editor and Battle.net. All four are complex and without a doubt require testing and patching. Has it been decided which of the above components are planned to be included in public beta testing? You can have multiplayer game access through Battle.net during the beta and you can watch the replays as well. There will also be access to the Map Editor during the beta process but not necessarily from the start. Single player campaign will not be included in the beta. ---End of Transmission---Karune. 2009-05-27. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 51. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-27. Additional Content Q&A Update, please note: 5. The interface we see in Battle Reports – is this interface available for Observers during a live game (in real time), or only while viewing replays, or both? The interface you've seen in Battle Reports will be available in observer mode as well as in replays during beta.Karune. 2009-05-27. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 51 (post 46). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-27. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches